Il y a toujours une personne
by klim38
Summary: Juste après la guerre du tome 7. Harry a failli oublier qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui on Pouvait compter


Note de l'auteur : Une petite histoire qui contient un fond de vérité que je trouve très importante aujourd'hui.

S'enfuir. S'enfuir et ne pas revenir. Voilà les seules pensées qui m'obsédaient. Je voulais fuir, ne plus affronter leurs regards, leur paroles. Ces gestes de compassions, de pitié mais aussi ces félicitations alors que moi je ne ressentais que du dégoût..

La guerre était enfin finie, j'avais vaincu Lord Voldemort et cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Mais comme toute guerre et toute victoire, celle-ci avait un prix.. Ce prix, nous avions commencé à le payer il y a 17ans lors de la première guerre avec de nombreux morts dont mes parents et blessés de manière dramatique comme les pauvres parents de Neuville incapable de reconnaître leur propre fils.

Le monde sorcier à alors cru à la fin de la guerre quand le sort que Voldemort m'a jeté s'est retourné contre lui. Pourtant 11ans plus tard il réapparut et les morts recommencèrent. Cette fois, je pouvais mettre un nom, un visage sur ces personnes. Il y eu d'abord mon ami Cédric puis quand je pensais avoir retrouvé ma famille au travers de mon parrain on me l'a lui aussi enlevé. Viens ensuite le tour de mon mentor.. Il a fallut traverser ces morts et cela n'allait pas être les dernières. Après avoir détruits les horcruxes de Voldemort, cela nous a conduit à notre ultime affrontement à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas juste un affrontement entre lui et moi mais entre le bien et le mal. Il était venu avec son armée et par conséquent nous avons du aussi sonner le rassemblement pour le dernier assaut de cette guerre.

Ce fut terrible, les sorts pleuvaient et j'ai vu les corps tombés, mes amis, ma famille.. Ce fut trop pour moi. J'ai réussi à vaincre le Lord noir mais il m'avait également vaincu.

C'est pourquoi je m'enfuis. Je les ai laissé au château à se féliciter en même temps qu'ils pleuraient leurs morts. C'est assez paradoxal, quand on y pense, les gens voudraient se réjouir d'avoir triomphé mais en même temps, ils ont tous au moins perdu un être cher.

Pour ma part, je n'en avais que trop perdu et j'avais le sentiment de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureux. J'avais donc décidé de partir. Partir pour ne pas revenir. Moi qui étais un Gryffondor, je choisissais l'option de la lâcheté plutôt que du courage.

C'est donc avec conviction et détermination que je m'approchais de la falaise. Inconsciemment, j'étais retourné là ou j'avais enterré Dobby, cet endroit m'apaisait et je m'y sentais bien.

Pendant un moment, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, je me tins là au bord le regard fixé au loin sur la mer. J'y ai revu ma vie, j'avais eu des bons moments certes mais j'avais aussi eu plus que ma part de coups dur. Je savais que des personnes allaient me manquer mais également que j'allais leur manquer. Ma disparition leur ferait de la peine mais elles s'en remettraient. Je n'étais pas indispensable dans ce monde. Je me remémorais tous ces bons moments et pensais à ces personnes.

Arthur et Molly, mes parents adoptif qui avaient tant fait pour moi. Georges qui allait devoir se remettre de la mort de son frère jumeau, mais il pouvait compter sur ses autres frères pour l'aider. Mon filleul Teddy qui n'était qu'un bébé mais qui venait de perdre ses deux parents. Les enseignants de Poudlard mais aussi les élèves et même les inconnu qui m'ont toujours soutenu..

Mais ceux qui me manqueraient le plus étaient sans nul doute mes meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione qui ont tant fait pour moi et qui m'auront suivi dans toute mes aventures. Sans eux je n'aurais surement pas survécu au delà de mes onze ans. Je leur souhaite d'être enfin heureux et surtout de ne pas s'appesantir sur mon départ.

Et enfin, Ginny. Ma Ginny, c'est elle à qui mon départ fera le plus de mal mais elle s'en remettra surement. Elle me manquera.. C'est peut être la seule raison pour laquelle je resterais. Pourtant je m'en vais. Je pars parce que j'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux à la mort de son frère lors de cette stupide bataille. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra me pardonner d'avoir perdu un frère par ma faute. Je lui souhaite à elle aussi de surmonter tout ça et de vivre heureuse parce qu'elle le mérite.

Il est l'heure. L'heure de partir maintenant. Je regarde encore une fois le vide et je m'apprête à faire un pas qui fera toute la différence.

Quelque chose me retiens, non pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. Une main blanche sur mon bras me force à m'arrêter. Pourtant il n'y a aucune force dans ce geste, juste de la douceur. Lentement je me retourne mais je sais déjà à qui appartient cette main..

Elle est là, elle me fixe de ces yeux noisette qui m'hypnotise. Elle ne m'adresse que trois mots « Tu te trompes ». Et la je comprends, je comprends comme elle a compris ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais partir parce que je pensais que rien ne me retenait que je n'étais rien pour personne mais je me trompais.

Avec ces trois mots, elle venait de me donner une des plus belles leçons de ma vie, elle venait de me faire découvrir ce qu'était l'amour. Je continuais de la fixer et dans ces yeux je vis à quel point je comptais pour elle et ce que ça lui aurait coûté que je parte.

Je n'avais pas à m'excuser pour ce que j'avais failli faire, elle ne m'en voulait pas, mais je la remerciais. Et tout comme j'avais compris ce qu'elle avais voulu dire au travers de ces trois mots, elle compris que je la remerciais de m'avoir montré qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour qui on comptait.

Ce jour la, je n'ai jamais autant failli disparaître, j'en étais moi même persuadé. Mais finalement, si on regarde bien autour de soi, nous avons tous une Ginny qui sera toujours la pour nous. Il se peut que ça soit un ami ou plus ou même quelqu'un de la famille mais cette personne existe toujours, il ne faut pas l'oublier, c'est grâce à elle que l'on se sent vivant.


End file.
